terrapediaotfandomcom-20200213-history
Paint
Paint, labeled The Risker, is a male contestant on Object Terror. Appearance Paint is a semi-circular red bottle with a dark gray cap. There is a tag going around his body, which has a picture of a paint splatter. In older episodes of the second reboot, it actually had text saying "PAINT" rather than the splatter. Personality Paint acts sarcastic in the show, as shown in most episodes as of episode 5. He says stuff that seems true, but he never actually means it. Coverage Kings of Parkour Paint first appears sitting across Whipped Cream on the grass. He then asks Whipped Cream what he wanted to do, and he responds by saying he wants to listen to the Super WindowsMaster Funtime Jams Album. He compliments it as "sick," saying he has the mixtape on his phone. However, Whipped Cream denies the offer off playing the tape, since the nenes are "so dank" and the songs were copyrighted. Paint then attempts to play the tape anyway in front of the camera. However, before the songs can be played, a technical difficulties screen is shown before cutting to the next scene. Albeit not being seen for the rest of the episode, he doesn't survive the explosion, losing the challenge. A Diamond Heist Paint was seen watching Whipped Cream work on his mind-controlling device. However, after being threatened by Whipped Cream to have the device be used on him, and revealing what the device is, Pant decides to use the device on him, causing him to hit himself. After Biscuit was controlled by the device to hit herself, Paint makes one more sartasitic remark, prompting Whipped Cream to tell him to stop being so sarcastic. During the challenge, Paint makes a sarcastic remark at the paintings. Whipped Cream asks him why he is being so sarcastic, saying he never acted this way. Paint then reveals that he always was been this way. Whipped Cream tells him to snap out of it. However, Paint ignores and continues to look. P to the Fourth Paint did not have much screen time. In this episode, he was the second contestant chosen for the P to the Fourth challenge. However, he got disqualified for saying his word (which was handbag) out loud. A Perplexing Massacre Paint again didn't have much scene time. This episode was the Tug-of-War Trains' first elimination. Paint didn't get a prize with 58 likes, but was safe with 88 dislikes. He got killed by Stapler in round 4 of the challenge. Kiloto the Minoto Yet again, Paint had not much screen time. It was revealed that Whipped Cream met Paint in 2009. He didn't receive a prize with 66 likes, but was the second eliminated in the double elimination with 372 votes. Before going off, however, he apologizes to Whipped Cream for being so rude, and says he deserves the elimination. He has no final words to say before being going off, but then thought of one when it was too late and he got crushed by the spikes. Trivia * RUNNING GAG: The face seen in his pose can be seen multiple times throughout the series, starting "A Perplexing Massacre." * According to Kiloto the Minoto, Paint met Whipped Cream in 2009. Category:Male Category:Arms and Legs Category:Characters that appeared in the second Object Terror reboot Category:Characters Category:Eliminated Category:Contestants